An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has been widely used in a field of display technology. A basic structure of the OLED display includes an anode, a light-emitting functional layer and a cathode, wherein the light-emitting functional layer is made of an organic light-emitting material.
The OLED implements color display generally in two ways: one is to implement the color display by using a white-light organic light-emitting material in combination with a color filter. Since part of light is absorbed by the color filter, display luminance is reduced by using such a method to implement the color display.
The other way is to evaporate organic light-emitting materials of different primary colors by using a fine metal mask (FMM) to form respective pixels. However, since a blue organic light-emitting material layer decays more rapidly, and a red organic light-emitting material layer and a green organic light-emitting material layer decay more slowly, after long time of display, a color coordinate of a device drifts away from white balance, and a red shift phenomenon occurs, that is, the white balance is warm-toned in full-color display, which severely affects a display effect of the display, that is, shortens a display life.
However, in the prior art, decay of the organic light-emitting materials of different colors is generally balanced by increasing an area of the blue organic light-emitting material in the pixels, but increase of the area will result in a reduced display resolution.